A sword, a wand, and GermX
by ghostwriterlondon13
Summary: Three friends travel back in time to Camelot and have the unfortunate experience of being separated. While Jesse and Garrett are trying to find their way to Camelot, Sasha is already there, trying and failing to keep a low profile. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Sasha

**This is my first fanfiction in a while, and hopefully will be one that I do not end up deleting angrily. Please enjoy, if you have any complaints, don't be afraid to voice them, and I know there's a couple spelling mistakes, I intend to fix those later. Its not my greatest, but I felt that I needed to get something out there.**

Now tell me, what do you do when you randomly wake up in an awkward situation? I mean literally wake up, like you fell asleep on the couch and ended up sleeping with your head on the shoulder of your brother's not so bad looking, best friend's shoulder? Or if you were somehow drugged and wake up in a hotel room? Would you panic? Would you get up and calmly acess your situation? Or would you just lay there until something else happens. I went with the latter in m awkward situation.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I heard a hushed whisper.

My head pounded. The voice seemed to come from far away, then up close once again. I registered it as male. A young one by the sound of it. The sound of it was dizzying, and it did nothing to help my headache. If I had been thinking clearly, I probably would have assumed they were near me, since I was the subject of their conversation. However my brain felt like something was trying to squeeze all my thought out of it, therefore I wasn't going to be thinking clearly.

"I haven't the faintest notion" An older man's voice replied.

I felt twigs and leaves beneath me and I was curled up in a ball. I was in a forest, possibly during the summer, judging by the lack of crackling. I still didn't open my eyes.

"Hello, hello miss?" I heard the older one say.

I groaned in response. It was a very weak and pitiful groan, a groan that I found slightly embarrassing. Yet it was the only sound I could utter. Suddenly I remembered. The spell. I sat up too quickly, opening my eyes to the harsh brightness of the outdoors.

"Oh ow" I said in response to my head's screaming protest.

"Oh careful lassy." I felt two sets of hands steady me. I found myself leaning against a tree, looking at the two strangers. One was a little old man with long thin white hair and a very worn face. The other was much younger, probably a little bit older than me. He had short hair cropped close to his head and ears that sticked straight out. Those were the first two things I noticed about him. The third thing were his eyes which were a watery blue.

Where were they? "Where were those _bastards?" _I muttered, loud enough for them to hear. They just looked at me in confusion. i sighed and leaned against the tree. _I am going to kill them._

_Garrett POVs_

"Oh my god" Garrett began to pace back and forth. "I can't believe this."

We were in the woods outside of Camelot. We had our bags and our spellbooks and our wands. There was one thing missing. Sasha. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. The spell went completely wrong and they got separated. This wasn't Garrett's idea of a good day to say the least.

"I can't believe you didn't grab her as we went!" Jesse shouted. "She could be hurt, she could be in the wrong time period for all we know—"

"Dude relax she's here" Garrett raised his hand for Jesse to be quiet.

"Did you—"

"No nowshut up!" Garrett rubbed his temples

"Are you sure?" Jesse interrupted his chain of thought yet again.

"Uh…yeah I may have put a tracking spell, ah on her" Garrett rubbed his neck guiltily.

"Dude" Jesse paused and clapped his shoulder "Someday you gotta remind me to thank you, but for now…." Jesse swung at Garrett punching him "YOU PUT A FREAKING TRACKING SPELL ON MY LITTLE SISTER?"

Garrett fell to the ground his nose gushing blood. He tasted blood in his mouth and his hands were skinned."Man what the hell? We can use it now!" Garrett struggled to his feet and clasped Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse stopped in his tracks.

"Ididn't really think of it that way," He paused "Could you possibly, I don't know, tell me why?"

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck once again. It was a nervous habit of his.

"Uh remember when she was dating that Lewis guy? Yeah, I was a bit paranoid…." Garrett trailed off, hoping it would appeal to Jesse.

"Lewis is captain of the chess team, in all honors classes wimpier than well I actually have no comparison, and Sasha's a blackbelt…I think she was fine" Jesse crossed his arms.

"Well excuse me for caring about your sister!" Garrett froze "Um uh that came out wrong."

"Sure it did"

"Okay since your done panickig I'v come up with a plan." Garrett changed the subject quickly "Village, that way, now." He pointed in the direction of low and behold, a village.

_Back to Sasha..._

"What's your name?" The old man asked me.

"Sasha" I whispered. "Please, please don't hurt me"

Appearing to be weak seemed to be my best defense at this current moment. My head still hurt. Time travel was a fickle subject which most witches choose to leave alone. Of course Garrett and Jesse didn't. Why couldn't they have left me behind? I suppose they didn't want me to miss out on all the fun. Some fun, I think I landed in a tree.

"Why would we hurt you?" The younger dark haired one asked.

The old man took my arm and I involuntarily moaned. He pushed up my sleeve, revealing the gashes all over my forearm. Many of them were fresh. All were the straight lines of a knife slid cleanly across my arm. There were bruises and scrapes from my encounter with the tree, however the old man didn't seem to pay any attention to those. He gripped my arm, not seeming to notice, with a slight bit of anger.

"She was tortured" He hissed.

I pulled my arm away, automatically hiding the scars and cuts from both of them.

"Sasha no one's going to hurt you" The dark haired one talked as if he were talking to a scared animal. "I am Merlin, this is Gaius"

I sighed in relief, a familar name at last. Then I stiffened. Merlin? As in Emrys? The greatest wizard of all time? The wizard that saved magical kind forever? The one of legend? That Merlin?

"Emrys..." I whispered trailing off.

Merlin stiffened.

"How...?"

"Never mind that, let's get you to the palace" Gaius interrupted.

"I agree with him" I replied weakly.

The trip to the castle was silent and miserable. As was the trip up the stairs. By the end of it, my mind was clear. I knew what was going on and I knew I wouldn't keep my mouth shut very well.

"Oh dear god that was a rough trip" I announced as soon as I sat down.

Merlin tookmy bag, which was slung over his shoulder and handed it back to me.

"Thanks" I nodded to him.

I pulled out a bottle of Motrin and took one. Carrying around over the counter medications suddenly seemed more like a good idea. Gaius appeared to be puzzled by this, but he said nothing. Merlin, being the gentleman that he is (not) began to look through my bag. He emptied the contents out onto the table. Two books, an ipod, a cell phone, and a bottle of germ X spilled out along with two packets of Ramen noodles and a Twix bar.

"What is this?" Merlin asked picking up the older looking of the tw books. It had a leather cover that was relatively new compared to the rest of the book with my initals stamped on the top in silver. He opened it "Spells?"

"Of course," I replied evenly "What witch would go without it?"

He nodded picking up the Ramen noodles "This?"

"Food" I shrugged "And that's a Twix bar and that's...oh crap..."

Merlin picked up the second book "The tales of King Arthur" He read aloud eyeing my with curiosity.

I snatched it from his hands "That is for my eyes only!"

He nodded, seeming to take this all into stride. The last thing he picked up was the Germ X. It wasn't the classic smell, it was the nice smelling watermelon scent. "Some sort of potion?"

"Yeah" I said taking it from him "It cleans your hands" I squirted some in the palm of my hand and rubbed it in.

I saw a candle in the corner. Carefully I got up and brought it over to the table "It can also be used as a weapon."

I squirted a stream of Germ X through the candle, causing it to light up. Flames shot up and I whispered a spell to dispell them.

"Whoa" Merlin was on the other side of the room "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That my friend was hand sanitizer, tossed in a fire, which is highly flammable" I was most definately back.

**Okay I know that was pretty short, but I'm not great at writing beginnings. I hope you liked it, please read and review. It should get better as I go along and I do not promise a speedy update. Hopefully I will have time during the weekend to update. For now goodbye all!**


	2. Chapter 2: one of my own kind

**I had some time so I got this up a lot faster than I thought I would. Hopefully this chapter will be better and will fullfill the humor part of the decription. Well enjoy, and over time I hope for more reviews. I also want some suggestions on ideas, all are accepted, not all are thoughly looked into and probably none will end up in the actual story, but still. **

**Chapter 2: One of my own kind**

I woke up when something cloth like went over my head. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. It had been a long night. I instantly remembered everything. Yeah, I was pretty stupid. The clothes fell down in my lap.

"First we need to get rid of those clothes" Gaius said standing at the doorway.

"Oyi what's wrong with my clothes?" I asked indignantly, even though I already knew. Little ladies in the middle ages didn't exactly wear jeans and a bright purple shirt around the marketplace. There didn't seem to be a lot of bright colours among those in the working class.

Merlin snickered, looking over Gaius's shoulder. Oh yes this was probably extraordinarily funny to him.

"Uh do you mind?" I asked "I'm going to change so would you please leave and close the door behind you. Thank you very much" I wasn't exactly being humble in the light of my saviors. In truth, I feel a littl bad for my lack of gratitude. Yet I shrugged off this feeling and got redressed. The skirt fell to my ankles, and the shoes pinched. It was a dull brown with a black sash. Oh perfect. I sighed. I hate the color brown, I mean it's bad enough that my hair is brown. There was a cloak as well. It, to my relief, was black. I tied it around my neck and walked out into the main area of Gaius's chambers.

Gaius was working on a liquid of some kind. He was carefully stirring it, while adding leaves I recognized as lungwort. I sighed.

"Lungwort doesn't work." I stated quietly.

Both Gaius and Merlin both looked up at this. They both seemed shocked that I would question Gaius's extensive knowledge in medicine. "You are using it to treat a cold am I not correct?" Gaius nodded and I continued "It is supposed to help ease the chest pains from coughing, well I am saying, it doesn't work."

"How would you know?" Gaius inquired.

"I studied and experimented with medicine" This was actually a lie. It was Jesse who studied and experimented with herbal remedies. Yet he just had to talk about it all the time, I might as well put the knowledge to use. "Usually the coughing signifies the body's getting rid of excess mucus, which is actually a good thing. Therefore, they should get lots of rest, and drink lots of water"

Merlin and Gaius seemed shocked. "that is surprising miss ah..."

"My last name's Knight" I replied "I am not as stupid as I look and act"

"Where are you from?" Merlin interjected

"Oh yes of course I see this coming yet I have absolutely no decent answer prepared, it is madness really, however I am assuming that you're used to this sort of madness, and I should possibly tell you the actual truth and then fabricate a story for everyone else!" I said this extremely quickly even for me.

Gaius nodded calmly "Well then tell me where you're from, truthfully."

I took a deep breath "Let's see, born in Liverpool, moved to London, moved to the United States and lived in Brooklyn for a while until I decided to go poof and end up here"

I stood up and began to pace, letting them mull over this information. Merlin had this constant look of bewilder about him, therefore, it was difficult to tell if he were confused or not. Gaius however was deep in thought, most likely examining every bit of knowledge he had in his mind.

Eventually, one gave me an answer "I have no idea where those places are" Gaius looked up at me.

"Well I think London is well right here about...seven hundred years in the future?" I pondered out loud for him to hear "I'm from the future, and I live in a place that's across the Ocean, referred to as the United States of America, and I live in an area of it called Brooklyn"

"You can time travel?" Merlin asked shrilly "That's supposed to be impossible!"

"Oh yes it is," I grinned pausing to look at him "Only with the power of three." I replied dully "You must all have the same type of gift and the right spell, if you don't do it right you end up being torn apart and unraveled by time itself, or worse you leave one part of you behind. We also had to put a transportation spell in, I honestly don't want to know what my yard looks like before civilization" I stood up and began to pace "And we bounced back a bit far so now instead of being a future witch in a place where magic is tolerated, I'm a future witch in a place where I could get my head chopped off and shoved on a stick for it, anymore questions?" I finished irritated.

Some people have these weird reactions to things. When a normal person is hurt, they might cry, or scream bloody murder. Yet occasionally there's the person laughing hysterically when they get hurt. When a normal person is put in impossible circumstances, they might panic. Yet sometimes there's the person, who thinks it's 'quite unusual' and nothing more. When most people get irritated, they start acting snappish and standoffish. When I get irritated, I laugh.

Both Gaius and Merlin seemed to be studying me, as if I were some mutated creature in a lab. It was annoying.

"For a cover story, I'm thinking you should be from Ealdor, my village," Merlin said thoughtfully.

"Finally an intelligent comment from our chosen one!" I laughed. No one else did, but of course, I should be used to this sort of by now, shouldn't I?

"It does make sense" Gaius nodded.

I agree. Of course I wouldn't ever say that out loud. Instead I just nodded. There just seemed to be a flicker of understanding between us "I was sent here because my mum died, and I came to find work" I added "Okay sounds like we're good"

"Go help Merlin wake up Arthur" Gaius pointed towards the door.

"Can't I at least brush my hair?" I asked.

I whispered into my hand and a wooden bristle brush appeared. Looking at their faces, I smiled smugly "What it's just you two. I don't think you'll be turning me in" I brushed through my long wavy hair and pushed it to the side. Then I dropped the brush on the table and walked out into the corridor, Merlin by my side.

"You should be more careful" Merlin warned me.

"Yes and you should find a way to get rid of the dumbo ears, but that's not going to happen either" I stopped and turned towards him "Sorry, I'm usually not this rude...no actually I am pretty rude, but what I mean to say is thank you, for well, yeah you know"

"It was no issue" Merlin shrugged.

"Now let's see, I am about to meet the Arthur...any warnings?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's an ass"

"Finally one of my own kind!"

**Okay that's it for now. I apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors that may have occured. Please review. Reviews make me happy and they make me feel loved! They also make me more motivated to continue the story, instead of just leaving it hanging. **


	3. Chapter 3: yay I'm a bird!

**Warning: there is some vulgar language in this chapter. That is why this is rated T. Oh and I'm also not impressed with the stunning lack of reviews…please reviews guys, it raises my self esteem considerably. Well not really but still REVIEW! Oh and M. (yes you know who you are) I'm starting out with Garrett this time, any better?**

**And now back to our friends Jesse and Garrett**….

Jesse was, as usual, quite annoyed. To him, it was Garrett's fault that they were tied to wooden posts in the middle of the village. Yet on the other hand Garrett thought it was Jesse's fault that they were about to be burned alive in the name of the king. However, if I were to choose sides, I would say that they were equally stupid.

"Wow this is not how I planned to die," Garrett said quietly.

"Uggh these ropes are too tight!" Jesse groaned in frustration.

"That's what she said." Garrett replied, laughing hysterically despite the dire situation.

"Look man, this is not the time!"

"Come on you set yourself up for that one." Garrett would have wiped his eyes if it weren't for the restraints.

"Any last words before being reduced to screaming like a girl?" Jesse asked Garrett dully.

"Um where should I start?" Garrett asked "Oh yes, I broke your iPod, killed your rare gold fish while you were on vacation, kissed your sister—"

"WHAT?"

Jesse struggled in his bonds fruitlessly to get to Garrett "You fucking bastard!" He shouted at him over and over again.

Garrett grinned "Ha ha you can't get me!"

Jesse eyes glowed gold. The post Garrett was on suddenly leaned sharply in to Jesse. He kicked Garrett in the shin, as hard as he could.

"Ow, okay I forgot about that little detail, "Garrett said in response to his now bruising shin "Now let's put our magic to use shall we?"

Jesse nodded "Birds?"

Garrett grinned "Birds" he repeated.

Garrett and Jesse both began to mutter the same identical spell. Suddenly they felt the bonds leave them, and for a single moment they felt their bone structures changing and their bodies shrinking. Both of them were suddenly little silver doves. They flew out in a hurry, meaning to get as far away as possible.

**And back to the one you've all been waiting for ME!**

Arthur's chamber looked, well medieval. That's my only description for it. Yes, I know what you are thinking, that's a pretty vague and obvious observation. In my defense, it was still pretty early in the morning for me.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin laughed walking in.

The mass hidden under blankets on the bed groaned. "Merlin go away!"

"Is that any way to talk when a lady is in the room?" Merlin grinned, I saw that he was enjoying this a little bit too much.

"Go away Merlin."

"Shall I?" I asked Merlin, gesturing towards the bed.

Merlin nodded. I promptly walked up to the bed and yanked every blanket off of it. Arthur tried to grab for his coverings but I held them out of his reach.

"Get up." I said simply, smiling cheekily down at him "Hello, new servant here"

"Merlin who's this?" Arthur demanded.

"This is Sasha, she's from my village" Merlin was laughing so hard that he was on the ground "She's a bit…much"

I smiled at this and neatly folded his bed clothes "Get up, get dressed, you're eating with your father this morning" I listed everything.

Arthur simply groaned and buried his head in his pillow. "And my work is done" I finished "Merlin I'm going down to the kitchen to get Gaius's crap"

I walked out the door. On the way out, I could hear Arthur's voice "Uh is she always like this?"

"I'm afraid so" Merlin laughed.

I stifled a giggle and started walking down the corridors. The castle was large, however it was not so large that I couldn't find my way down to the kitchens. After I took a load of basil up to Gaius, I began to wander the castle, so that I wouldn't get lost on an errand. I just got lucky this first time, usually I can't navigate my way out of a cardboard box, let alone a giant Medieval castle, that has been added onto, who knows how many times?

I sighed, and began to be lost in thought. Jesse and Garrett weren't close, I knew that much. Yet, I also knew they were coming. How could Merlin stand this place. No magic is just…so unnatural. Somehow he manages to live among these magic haters. I realized that I had no idea where I was.

A girl was scurrying past me "Oh hello, excuse me could you direct me to Gaius?" I asked her.

She stopped and turned. The girl, who was actually probably closer to a woman, had dark skin and dark curly hair tossed over her shoulder.

"Hello," She looked at me closely "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Sasha"

"I'm Gwen, short for Guinevere" She smiled at me.

Guinevere! As in THE Guinevere? Awesome.

"Nice to meet you," I replied "I'm from Ealdor, I just came here to work"

"Oh do you know Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah" I replied "So I'm kinda lost, and I have no idea where I'm going…"

"Here, I'll show you the way"

I followed Gwen. The entire way we talked. She was pretty nice, in my opinion. For some reason I resisted the urge to comment sardonically. I hate what charismatic people do to me.

"Hi Gwen, oh Sasha good you're here, we're going hunting" Merlin said as I walked in.

"I thought little Camelot ladies don't go hunting," I raised my eyebrows.

"Arthur insisted, and I don't think you want to be in the castle all day"

"Great, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"I should go, nice to meet you, Sasha." Gwen ducked out of the room.

"Now," Merlin replied going out the door.

Hunting was, to say the least, interesting. I found myself riding a horse behind Arthur while Merlin rode a donkey behind me.

"I don't see why she gets a horse!" Merlin complained.

Arthur laughed. Even his laugh sounded stuck up in a way.

"Because, Merlin….well actually why do I get a horse?" I asked.

For the record, I must say that my previous encounters with horses didn't go well. When I was little I was thrown from a horse. I rode in the crusades, and yep, thrown from a horse. I tried to go horseback riding with a boyfriend, and the horse bit me. It was an understatement to say that I was uncomfortable on the back of a horse. It was made worse by the fact that I was forced to ride side saddle.

"Uh can we stop?" I asked. I wasn't about to announce that I was barely holding on. "I don't mean to be the girl here but yeah"

"Oh your such a girl" Merlin joked.

"I am one what's your excuse?" I retorted.

I jumped from the horse. Merlin did as well and Arthur was the only one who dismounted gracefully. I walked around, trying to get feeling in my thighs and butt once more.

"I think you fancy her," I heard Arthur say.

"No, um, no" Merlin stammered back.

"Any history between you two?" Arthur asked, in a teasing manner.

"Uh you realize I can here you two from here?" I announced to them.

Both men turned red. I laughed, but it was cut short by a not so cheery occurrence. A man pressed a blade up against my back.

"Don't scream" He hissed.

"Oh I was thinking of that exactly" I replied sarcastically.

He ignored me. "Walk forward, if you try anything I'll slit your throat" He then put the knife on my throat. One little change in blade positions and I would be dead. We walked at an excruciatingly slow pace. Merlin and Arthur were white. Arthur had drawn his sword.

"put your weapon down or she's dead." The man barked.

If it weren't for the knife pressed against my neck, I would have said something sarcastic at that. I mean couldn't they be a little more creative in my abduction.

"Don't hurt her" Arthur said warningly.

"Yeah really" I hissed. I suddenly took the arm with the knife and flipped him with force most people would find surprising. I took the knife from him, then with a hand on either side of his head and with one jerking motion, I snapped his neck.

Both Merlin and Arthur look surprised "What? I asked "It was totally self defense."

"Ya better think again lassie" Several raggedly dressed men came out around us. This was one of those moments where you say 'Oh crap'.

"Oh crap" I said looking around. I easily counted out ten fully armed men. "Anyone have any bright ideas?"

One man ran forward and tied my hands behind my back. I let him, watching as Merlin and Arthur got the same treatment. Brilliant. Why can't I go a week without finding myself in a hostage situation in a different time.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, I order you to release me!" I heard Arthur shout.

"Dude, that's not gonna work" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Actually, we have no use for you Prince Arthur" One who seemed to be the leader said "What we want is them." The man pointed at both Merlin and I. Fear clenched my stomach. "Emrys and a powerful little witch, what a price they shall fetch."

"I'm sure there's a mistake" Merlin replied "My name's Merlin, and Sasha's not a witch."

The man laughed "Whatever you say"

"Well I say your a complete and utter fool for kidnapping _servants_ to the Prince and not the Prince himself" I spat at his feet.

In hindsight that was probably not the best idea.


	4. Chapter 4: sorry everyone

**I apologize for this, but because of lack of time, lack of ideas and lack of reviews, I am putting this story on hold to pursue another idea. Eventually I will come back to it, but I have hit the biggest writer's block on earth for this story.**


	5. Chapter 4:to pick a lock not

**Okay first off I would like to apologize for the delay, once I got over writer's block my computer broke so I've been reading and reviewing on my dad's iPad which isn't very writer friendly, well here's a little chapter, I hope I get more reviews this time around!**

They threw me into a separate cage across a narrow walkway. We were in a very makeshift, but strong tent prison, reinforced by magic. There were no guards, but as far as they knew, they didn't need any. I rolled my eyes at their optimism, but decided to remain here for now. I didn't exactly want to leave Camelot just yet, and a little thing called execution didn't sound pleasant right now.

"does anyone have a plan?" the question was actually directed towards Merlin, but Arthur assumed it was supposed to be for him.

"Well we are in cages enforced by magic so no." He seemed to puff his chest out a bit

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the comment. Instead I turned my attention to fiddling with the lock on my cage. It was very heavy, with a couple of charms protecting it, therefore a Bobby pin wouldn't cut it. Quietly, I whispered a few counter spells under my breath, finding the spells easy to get rid of. I then unlocked it with another charm.

_"Merlin I think we're in Cenred's kingdom…or formerly known as." _I spoke into his mind.

_"And…?" _He asked.

_I unlocked my cage, I'm going to pretend to pick the lock with a pick I kept in my mouth even though I don't actually have one._

_But Arthur knows that the cages are charmed._

_As far as he knows they're only charmed to be stronger._

_Good plan._

_Thanks, now distract him!_

"Um Arthur how are we going to get out?" Merlin questioned the Prince, and as predicted Arthur grew aggravated at the statement.

"I don't know Merlin!" He snapped "Otherwise I think we would already be escaping don't you think!"

I grinned and summoned a small iron key like thing in my hand, making sure I closed my eyes to keep Arthur from seeing them glow gold. I fiddled around with the lock, copying off of some movie then pushed the cage door open.

I crawled out of it and stood up straight stretching. The bloody cage was about the size of a dog kennel. Arthur looked up at me in amazement. Merlin looked up at me in false amazement.

"Okay boys, do you want me to get you out or leave you to rot?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

Arthur gestured for me to unlock their cage. He was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that a girl just saved them all. I pretended to pick their lock while chanting in my head to dispel the charms.

I opened their cage and they came tumbling out. It was pretty comical, it seemed like they both were trying to get out at once, and ended up tumbling in a heap at my feet. Quickly I looked out the tent flap. There were no sentinels keeping watch. Such amateurs, you cannot depend on magic for everything people! We ran out of the camp and took off running once we were out of earshot.

We ran until my lungs burned and my legs ached. I was no wimp, nowhere close to one. I did track, volleyball and mixed martial arts, I could run for a while. Surprisingly Arthur gave in first, slowly to a stop. I realized he was wearing his armor still. Merlin collapsed at his side and I was the last one standing.

"We probably ran seven kilometers." I sat down as well "Or less than five miles depending on who you ask"

I sighed looking up at the stars "We should probably get going and reach Camelot before dawn"

"I think I must thank you for assisting us in our escape." Arthur started.

"Oh please, anyone can pick a lock" _Or do magic._ Merlin grinned at my telepathic side comment.

_Not _he replied.

I laughed out loud. Arthur shot me a weird look, but I ignored him, getting up.

"Alright so certain death in that direction Camelot in the other, let's get to it." I clapped.

"Oi I'm the one who gives orders"

"Whatever floats your boat, princess." I replied.

For some reason, I was actually enjoying my time in Camelot. I never thought I actually would after I was whisked here with very little permission on my part. We got to the outer walls of Camelot by dawn.

Garrett...

"I can't believe you pooped on King Uther's shoulder!" Jesse groaned.

"What can I say? I was a bird, birds have needs!" Garrett argued back "Besides you thought it was funny too, I know it, although I was aiming for his face when he was looking up..."

Jesse sighed leaning against the wall. Garrett's smile slipped into a frown. They had been waiting for Arthur's return for hours. Knowing Sasha, she probably got herself mixed up in everything, therefore it was best to assume she was with him. However, when their return was delayed, even Garrett started to grow worried.

Finally they saw three figures come over the horizon. Hopefully one of them was Sasha.

**That's all for now, I know its short but I'm using my little brother's computer and it's as slow as a bloody snail...read and review!**


End file.
